


Time To Forget

by connorssock



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Finger Sucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock
Summary: Nines had a truly awful day where nothing stayed within his control. Thankfully his lovers knew exactly how to get him to unwind and forget about everything.





	Time To Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Dana! This was going to be a surprise but then I couldn't quite keep my mouth shut XD

Some days being in control of everything was too much. Hank watched Nines throughout the day; the way he got wound tighter and tighter about cases, frustration at the lack of progress turned him more terse and monotone than usual. He was sure breaking point was coming unless something was done about it. It wasn’t anything he could address at work, he had his own caseload to worry about but he did sneak a few texts to Gavin and Connor who reassured him that they had a plan. All Hank needed to do was get Nines home at the end of the day and sit him down in the chair they’ll leave in the living room. As odd a request as it was, Hank didn’t question it. Especially when both Connor and Gavin would only send him winking emojis when pushed to elaborate.

They got home, the ride in the car was silent, Nines still keyed from his day where nothing seemed to go right. Suspects wouldn’t talk, perps were let go on technicalities, and nothing was ordered and controlled as he usually liked it. Even his desk ended up a mess when several case files were dumped on him at short notice. It was a small miracle that Nines’ stress levels hadn’t hit critical then and there, instead, his LED cycled red in rapid pulses before he gathered up the files and shoved them unceremoniously into a drawer. Out of sight out of mind, right?

The house was quiet, even as Hank hollered out a greeting there was a muffled giggle from the bathroom and some shushing before Gavin’s voice floated out through the door.

“There in a tick!”

Hank grumbled something under his breath and steered Nines towards the promised chair.

“What’s going on?” Nines asked irritably as Hank’s hands pushed on his shoulders, urged him to sit and moved to stand behind him.

“I’ll be damned if I know. Just sit back and accept your fate.”

Some days he really wished Nines was a bit more human, that something as simple as a neck rub would help ease some of his tension. Instead, he stayed behind Nines, undid the top couple of buttons on his shirt and slipped a hand underneath it, rubbing his shoulders and neck. At long last Connor and Gavin appeared from the bathroom, both flushed and grinning widely.

Nines scanned them with disdain and his eyes lingered on Connor.

“Why are you wearing a plug?” Nines asked and Connor’s smile widened.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out,” he replied and sank to his knees in front of Nines.

There wasn’t a lot of teasing, Connor’s hands went straight for Nines’ belt and urged his hips up to tug them lower. Meanwhile Hank’s fingers never ceased their soft stroking even as he raised his eyebrows at Gavin in a silent question only to get a shake of head in return.

“Just relax,” Connor murmured before he took Nines in his mouth and his eyes fluttered shut.

Hank knew from experience that it was impossible to be unaffected by Connor’s mouth. No matter how hard Nines could try and remain stoic, it wasn’t going to be long before he broke. Sure enough, Connor let out a pleased hum as Nines’ head tipped back against Hank’s stomach, eyes hazy with pleasure. It was nice to watch but Hank was still puzzled, Gavin stood off to the side, hands jammed into his pockets as he watched. As much as they liked to fool around, they weren’t exactly into voyeurism without eventual participation. Hank felt a little off kilter about it all, wondering whether his wandering hands were an unwelcome intrusion. Carefully, he started to pull his hands away but Nines reached up and grabbed them, put them back against his bare chest and muttered a soft “please”.

Who was Hank to refuse? He pushed his hands against Nines’ skin, let the pressure ground him even as his fingers skimmed lightly against his collarbone and urged the shirt to open up some more. Within minutes, Nines was rolling his hips, head heavy against Hank’s chest as he tried to keep control over his reactions. It wasn’t going to happen though, not with the determined way Connor seemed to make it his mission to, quite literally, blow Nines’ mind.

Sure enough, Nines’ fingers wound into Connor’s hair and he huffed out a small “oh” as he found release. Hank thought it would be over then but Connor didn’t let up, even when Nines tugged at his hair.

“We’re going to make you forget everything,” Gavin whispered in his ear as he finally moved.

Nines’ head lifted off Hank and watched as Gavin tapped Connor on the back. Single handed, Connor fumbled with his trousers and Gavin helped pull them down before shoving his own halfway down his thigh along with his underwear.

Finally, Connor pulled on Nines’ cock which was still hard and Hank softly scoffed at androids and their lack of refractory periods.

“I know you don’t like being penetrated,” Connor’s mouth was shiny as he spoke. It drew Nines’ gaze and his cock twitched. “But I wanted to show you something.”

That was all the warning Nines got. Connor was back to licking over him and a white hand grabbed at his thigh with the request of an interface. At first, Hank wasn’t sure he understood but then Connor moaned around Nines and he realised that Gavin had pulled the plug out and was filling him with his cock. It was a sight to behold, Nines seemed to unconsciously agree with him, eyes fixed on Gavin and Connor.

When Connor moaned again, Nines gasped with him. Though the feeling was muted through the interface, he could still parse the pleasure Connor took from Gavin slowly fucking into him. It looped through his circuits, melded with the feeling of Connor’s lips around him and Hank’s fingers pressing against the access panel on his neck. He couldn’t help it, tried to warn Connor that he was on the edge again but all that came out of his lips was a whine that had Hank chuckling behind him.

“Feeling good, sweetheart?” he rumbled and Nines nodded. “Let go for us, please.”

It was the “please” that did it, Nines’ whole body tensed against the onslaught of pleasure – both his and Connor’s. He whined as Connor swallowed around him, throat tightening and drawing out the pleasure.

“We’re not done yet,” Gavin rasped and sent Nines a grin that was all teeth.

Even Hank raised an eyebrow at that, but he trusted his partners to know what they were doing. Nines’ fingers looked almost painful in Connor’s hair, trying to tug him away from his cock while the other hand clasped the one on his thigh. He wasn’t breaking the connection, not quite yet but he was close to overloading, too sensitive to mute Connor’s pleasure to a dull shiver rather than the building onslaught.

“Hank,” Gavin’s voice tore Hank’s gaze from Nines.

With a pointed look Gavin tipped his head towards his hands and Hank was surprised to see the access panel on Nines’ neck was open. He licked his lips as he innocently trailed his fingers closer.

“Going to make you feel so good darling,” his voice was low with the promise.

Nines voice cut out from the whine that had been building in his throat as Hank’s fingers slipped in. The brushed against wires and ports, unerringly seeking out the bits that caused his vision to glitch in an overwhelming wave of sensations.

“You can feel Gavin fucking into Connor, can’t you?” Hank continued to whisper in his ear. “Feel the way he presses in, his hips rolling against Connor’s. Each thrust a new crest of pleasure. Imagine what you’ll feel when they come.”

Nines’ whole body twitched, circuits devastated by the sensations. He could feel Connor’s mouth wet and tight around him. The phantom feeling of Gavin behind him while Hank’s solid body actually held him upright even as his fingers teased along a circuit board, shorting it out momentarily in sparks of pleasure. It was almost too much, his systems were already frayed from the day he’d had but that felt like eons ago. Now, his processors were overloading with a different kind of stress, he could feel his own and Connor’s mounting pleasure as it threatened to rip his wires apart.

“You look beautiful like this,” Hank spoke softly, breath a gentle puff against his ear. “Will you be able to feel it when Gavin finally comes? Think you could focus on that feeling for me, of being filled up?”

Nines moaned as Hank’s free hand trailed against his chest. In a moment of pure want, he grabbed is by the wrist and guided two fingers into his mouth, relishing the way the new data from the pads lit up his sensors and analysis programs. He sucked on them in tandem with Connor’s motions.

“That’s it, take what you need,” Hank rasped.

It was impossible to not follow his suggestions, Nines’ eyes closed, too lost in the feel of everything. He could almost feel the way Gavin’s cock rocked into Connor, stretched him as he lost his rhythm, intent on finding his own release. Not that Connor was far behind, holding out until Gavin cried out and Nines’ sensors were flooded with the sensation of being filled and Connor’s own climax rocked through them.

His processors protested the overload, Nines’ head thumped against Hank’s stomach as he came, systems shutting down one by one as they hit their limit. He lolled in the chair, held up by Hank and Connor’s firm hands.

“Did we really fuck him into oblivion?” Gavin laughed incredulously.

After a moment of quiet interfacing, Connor nodded.

“It seems we have successfully forced a soft reboot.”

Analysis fluid smeared across Nines’ cheek as Hank pulled his fingers from his mouth which had flooded at the overstimulation. Slowly, his eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks as he powered on again and he blinked owlishly at his lovers as Gavin approached and leaned down for a soft kiss.

“Feeling better?”

After a moment to run a diagnostic, Nines nodded, “much better, thank you.”

He attempted to stand but his legs buckled and only the others catching him stopped the inevitable face plant into the ground. With a light laugh, Gavin scooped him up into his arms.

“Perhaps a short nap will do you a world of good too.”

Nines looked over Gavin’s shoulder as he was carried to the bedroom. Hank had Connor pulled close to him, tongue licking deep into his mouth with a satisfied hum. They joined Gavin and Nines ten minutes later, Hank’s cheeks still red and slightly out of breath while Connor looked far too pleased with himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is still @connorssock  
> Pillowfort is @vaderina


End file.
